


Made for Him

by Vehyn



Series: Made for Him [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fairy Tail Seven Year Time Skip, Fluff, Guilt, Laxus X Lucy Week, Poor Lucy, Romance, Ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehyn/pseuds/Vehyn
Summary: "Lucy..." He groaned as he pressed into her, shoving her roughly against the wall. Her hands scraped for purchase, eyes squeezed shut as she tilted her head away from him, feeling the hardness press into her, "You can't run from fate." LaLu. M for a very specific reason.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Lucy..." He groaned as he pressed into her, shoving her roughly against the wall. Her hands scraped for purchase, eyes squeezed shut as she tilted her head away from him, feeling the hardness press into her, "You can't run from fate."_

_She whimpered, trying her best to disappear into the wall._

_"You were made for me..." His breath ghosted over her neck and she whimpered. A growl echoed through the darkness, his chest vibrating as he leant closer, "You're mine..."_

Her eyes snapped open, heart pounding in her chest as she rocketed from her bed, the sheet tangled around her legs as she fell from the mattress. A cold sweat had soaked through her night shirt, a sickening warmth pooling in her lower abdomen. His voice clouded her head and she looked around frantically, the early morning light chasing away the shadows of her dream.

"Not again." Her hands shook as she removed the blanket, the Summer heat making it almost as unbearable as the warmth that her dream left her with, "This is ridiculous!"

Frustrated and flustered, she stormed into her bathroom for a cold shower, completely unaware that she wasn't the only one having a rough morning. The other was enjoying it far more than she was however.

A truth she would soon find out.


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lucy..." He groaned as he pressed into her, shoving her roughly against the wall. Her hands scraped for purchase, eyes squeezed shut as she tilted her head away from him, feeling the hardness press into her, "You can't run from fate." LaLu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for those of you that liked the teasing first chapter. I completely forgot I had an Ao3 Account when life got in the way. I'm so sorry. But please enjoy this update!

"Yo Boss. You ok?" Bixlow hesitated before sitting down beside the guild leader.

"I'm fine." The Sieth mage swallowed down his objection, the growl than emanated from his leader enough to deter him from speaking, "What do you want?"

Bixlow wasn't sure whether he wanted to answer the question but spoke the moment the dragon slayer glared at him, "Well... The team and I were thinking about going on a mission. But then there was all the paperwork to do too... And I know a lot of people have gone on missions for the upcoming S class exams and-"

" _Bix_ …" Laxus growled, standing from his seat on the second level so that he could look over the new guild hall.

After the war, they had to start fresh, rebuilding to become a haven for the guild and for the towns folk of Magnolia while the mayor had repairs done. The royal family had even contributed to the effort, sending knights and mages to the town to assist in the clean-up.

Now the guild bustled with citizens and mages alike, Fairy Tail now a virtual trading post for everyone. Though there was a designated place for guild members, it was louder than ever in the hall, "Just go. I'll sort something out."

Bixlow was about to speak when Laxus took off, his shoulders tense as he stalked down the stairs.

"Well that was easy..." Bix could feel the sweat drip down his neck, the atmosphere enough to cause his nerves to fray, wanting to get away from the short-tempered Master as soon as possible, "Ever! Freed! We have the green light. Let's go!"

**xXx Made for Him xXx**

 "Lucy! Refill please!" Macao yelled out from down the bar, calling the blonde over from her other patrons.

"You know there are others on the bar Macao?" Lucy smiled as she refilled the man’s mug, casting a quick glance next to him to see Romeo fiddling with a small fire ball, "No fire at the bar Romeo. You remember what happened last time."

The teen froze, quickly extinguishing the fire before casting a his eyes across the room. The resident Fire Dragon Slayer was occupied, but it didn't stop them from shivering, remembering Laxus' wrath when half the guild blew up, "Sorry Lucy. I forgot."

 "Ah, go easy on him Lucy." Wakaba smiled around his cigar, patting Romeo on the head.

 "And no smoking _either_ Wakaba! You should know better!" She chastised, turning to do some cleaning around the hall when she collided with something solid. Staggered, she braced herself for a fall when strong arms wrapped around her, holding her firmly to them.

 "Oh! I'm so-" She looked up, chocolate eyes wide when she realised just who she had run into, "L-Laxus! I'm sorry."

 She was answered only with a grunt but the blonde man refused to let her go. Her cheeks tinted pink and she could feel a sweat break out on her forehead.

 "Um, is there something you need? A beer maybe?" She cheered internally when she didn't stutter, but the butterflies in her belly were making her jumpy.

  _"You."_ His voice was husky and it make goose bumps rise along her arms. A tingle shot down her spine when he looked at her, his eyes smoulder, faint flecks of orange mixing with stormy grey, "Mira! I'm taking Lucy."

 The bar maid just turned and waved, smiling as she answered, "Okay! Have fun you two!"

 Lucy’s face flamed red at Mira’s words and she couldn't help but squeak when Laxus hauled her over his shoulder, "Hey! _Hey_! What are you doing?" She beat against his back with one hand, her other making sure her skirt didn't slip and expose her to the guild hall. People cheered and whistled, furthering her embarrassment. As if sensing her discomfort, Laxus paused at the foot of the stairs, his glare silencing everyone in the room.

 "Shut your traps! Unless you want to do the paperwork yourselves, you'd better leave Lucy alone." Adjusting the blonde on his shoulder, ascending the stairs, slamming his office door for good measure.

 Gently, he lowered Lucy from his shoulder, his hands lingering on her waist, "You alright?"

 Her cheeks still red, she nodded, refusing to look at him, "I'm okay."

The silence grew between them until Laxus stepped away, moving towards his desk and the mountain of paperwork that waited there, "Good."

 "Yeah..." Lucy didn't know what do to, shuffling from one foot to the other, "You said something about paperwork down there... So what did you need?"

Laxus hesitated, looking between his work load and the blonde woman still standing by the door.

"My team wanted to go on a mission, but that means I have to deal with all of this. And it's already a lot of paperwork when the four of us do it." He took a deep breath, pining her with an intense look, "I thought you would be the best person for the job... And that I heard Natsu wants to go out on another job. And that you didn't want to go because of what happened on the last job."

Lucy held her wrist, shivering at the memory of the mission that had ended with Natsu blowing up half the guild because of a potion that hadn't worn of by the time they returned, "Yeah. That's really considerate of you." Lucy hummed as she approached the work load, fingers skimming over the pages, "How have you been working through them?"

It was Laxus who blushed, stepping around his desk to stand behind her, "I grab the first sheet and go from there."

Lucy laughed, her breath catching when she felt his chest against her back, his breath tickling her ear. Heat gathered in her and she tried no to squirm, grabbing a bunch of papers as she turned to face him, using them to place some distance between them, "Well that won't work at all. I'll help you organise the piles. Go get some lunch or something in the meantime."

Laxus leant forward, one eyebrow arched up, their noses nearly touching, "Are you ordering me around Blondie?" His voice was low and husky, caressing her already frayed nerves.

"No!" Lucy stumbled over her words, her brain short circuiting as she stepped back only to hit the table edge, "I swear. I just thought you may want a break while I sort it all out."

Her words were rushed out and she choked on a breath when he approached, towering over her. The tension was thick in the air and she tried her best not to notice the way his nostrils flared, shame colouring her cheeks as she prayed that he didn't smell her. She could feel the wetness that had started leaking from her and she rubbed her thighs together, trying to smother the smell and get her emotions under control at the same time.

"Fine. I'll be back with food for you." It was all he said, the way his eyes darkened doing nothing to settle her.

It was only when the door closed that she slumped, her body numb as it hit the floor.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She moaned, not even registering that they had just shared the longest conversation they had ever had.

 


	4. Bumps in the Road

xXx Dream xXx

Everything clattered to the floor with a resounding crash and Lucy jumped in her seat, the pages she had held flying into the air to join the chaos on the floor.

"Laxus?" Hand on her chest, Lucy carefully looked at her guild master from under her lashes only to for her breath catch in her throat when she saw him looking straight at her.

The muscles in his neck were tense, the veins visibly throbbing under his skin. Even his chest heaved and it was only when she blinked that she noticed that he was walking towards her, his steps measured, calculated and like a predator stalking its prey. His eyes were smouldering, staring straight through her and making her insides warm.

"Lucy." He carefully stepped up to her, his knees on either side of her legs, effectively trapping her on the chair, "Don't look at me like that..."

She tried to rub her legs together as subtly as she could, biting into her lower lip in a bid to hold in her moan. His voice created havoc in her body and she could barely hold herself together with him so close to her. His hand cup her cheek, caressing the skin of her face before it slid around her neck. The heat from his palm caused her cheeks to flush even more than she thought possible and she had to look away, begging her mind to stop sending her images of him – Images of what she thought he could do to her.

"Don't look away Lucy." She felt more than saw him bend down and a whimper fell from her lips when he nipped her ear, her face flaming with embarrassment, "Never look away from me Lucy."

He tightened his hold on her neck and she gasped, her body unable even react when he pressed his lips to hers. She froze, feeling the way his tongue danced with hers and the way his hand pulled at her hair. Everything in her screamed at her to move, to react, but nothing responded. She was a doll at his feet for him to do with as he wanted. He groaned into her mouth, his other arm wrapping around her waist before pulling her up from her seat. She moaned when she felt his muscles press into her, their definition rubbing her in all the right places. And it was all the encouragement he needed.

He spun them around and slammed her against the table, pressing into her and showing her just how excited he was, and when they pulled apart, his smirk left her breathless…

xXx End Dream xXx

"Lucy... Lucy!" The voice jolted her awake and she yelped, eyes opening to a view of a wall of black, "Lucy?"

She blinked, taking in the dark shirt in front of her slowly. Her dream faded from her mind, but her body refused to let go of the sensations that had assaulted her. She cleared her throat, avoiding all contact with the Lightning Slayer kneeling before her.

"Lucy?" The concern in his voice pulled at her and she shook her head, eyes squeezed shut almost as tightly as she pressed her legs together, "Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare? You were really restless."

"I'm fine!" Lucy paused for a moment before continuing, realising just how panicked she sounded by yelling at him, "I mean... I'm fine. Really. I just haven't been sleeping well."

He stared at her, as though trying to read her thoughts and she coughed, "Are you sure? Your scents different. And your red in the face."

She took her chance to push his face away from her, doing her best to act offended, " You smell weird you creep! Don't go around sniffing people! You're as bad as Natsu." She stood and left the train cabin, ignoring his shouts for her.

Lucy made her way to the bathroom as quickly as possible, the shaking of the train doing little to settle her nerves. Once inside the small cubicle, she pressed herself into it the door, shame making her cheeks flame, "Come on Lucy! What in Mavis' name was that? Having a dream about Laxus... what's wrong with me?"

"There isn't anything wrong with dreaming about me." The familiar voice that rumbled through the door had her screaming, her heart going a mile a minute as she threw the door open, glaring at her partner and Guild Master.

"There is everything wrong with it! And what the hell are you doing following me like some stalker!" She huffed, chest heaving. Her anger was lost on him however as he towered over her, one eyebrow raised at her outburst.

"Ouch. Usually woman like dreaming about me." He shrugged, one large hand landing on her shoulder and shoving her back into the bathroom before following her and locking the door behind them, "And stop making a scene."

Lucy let out an indignant shriek, her brain struggling to find the words she wanted to yell at him, the side that hated him and the side that craved him at war in her head, "Just... you... what do you think they'll think once we leave this room? Hm?"

He rubbed his ear as though her voice was giving him a headache and he leant forward, forcing her to retreat until she was pressed against the sink, "And what do you think they think? A hot young woman and a guy run off to the the bathroom after a long ass train ride, most likely, people think we're already getting it on. I don't think that's so bad. You should take it as a compliment."

She sputtered, her brain halting as he finished, his arms caging her to the counter.

"Maybe we should give them reason to talk? What do you say?" His voice was husky as he leant closer to her, his breath ghosting across her face.

"What do you... I mean... we can't! You don't even like me!" Her words gave him pause and when he did process her words he laughed, the vibrations travelling from him and through her chest with how close they were standing. When he settled he leant down close to her face, his eyes dark and unreadable.

"Don't always assume you know everything blondie." She froze and her dream flashed through her head seconds before his lips pressed against hers. 

It wasn't as rushed or heated as her dream had been, but the warmth still pooled in her belly, her earlier arousal flaring back to life. And as though she had pressed a trigger he pulled her close, pinching her side to make her gasp. He took the opportunity to deepened the kiss and she moaned, her eyes falling closed. Everything in her screamed that what they were doing was wrong, but something primal longed for his touch, had craved it for a long time and now that she had it she was addicted.

He was a drug and she felt herself get weak, giving herself to him completely as everything she was focused on the way he kissed her. 

When he finally pulled away she groaned, her lips already swollen and eyes dark from desire, "Calm down blondie. I thought you didn't want them thinking the wrong thing?"

She blinked at him, the haze disappearing from her head to process just how embarrassing the situation had become, "Laxus… you? How could you?!"

She hit his chest, her emotions suddenly in turmoil. Tears welled in her eyes unbidden and she ducked her head, her hands quickly wiping away the saliva that had gather on her lips.

"Hey. What's wrong? You enjoyed it, didn't you?" He tried to get her to lift her head, his hand gently pushing against her chin, but she refused to look at him.

"You can't use people like that! You can't use me like that." She bit down on her sob and she tried to push him away, only to fail and curl into herself, "You can't toy with someone's emotions like that! I’m not some cheap lay!"

She suddenly felt numb, realising exactly what she had just said. Horrified at her slip up, she felt him step away from her, leaving her cold and scared. 

"Lucy... I didn't..." She didn't give him a chance to finish as she bolted past him, head down as she ran from the room, "Lucy!"

The door slowly closed, shutting him in the room and he swore, slamming his fist into his forehead, "Fucking damn it! Good going Laxus. Can't fuck this up any more."

When he gathered himself he left the bathroom, ignoring the looks that other passengers sent him as he walked back down the carriage to their compartment. He took a deep breath before opening the door, his eyes going wide at the sight of the blonde. Her cheeks were damp but she wasn't crying, though the smell of salt clung heavily to her. She already had her bag over her shoulder and the folder of paperwork under her arm.

"Lucy-"

"Attention passengers. We are now arriving at Clover Town. Please collect all belongings and make your way off the train. We wish you a pleasant stay in Clover Town." 

The announcement stole his opportunity to speak with the blonde and he could only watch as she walked past him, her eyes down as she spoke, "Come on Laxus. If you don't hurry up the other Masters will be mad at you." 

She said no more as she walked off, quickly disappearing into the throng of people heading towards the doors as the train lurched to a halt.

"Well shit." He huffed, quickly grabbing his coat and went to get off that train when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see a little girl staring up at him, something clutched in her hand.

"Hey mister. Your pretty friend dropped this. You should give it back to her." He carefully took the item from the girl and stared at it in his palm while the mother of the child ushered the girl away.

In his hand was a broken key. A broken Zodiac Key.


	5. Bumps in the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. If I don't update in a while, please give me a reminder!

_xXx Dream xXx_

  _Everything clattered to the floor with a resounding crash and Lucy jumped in her seat, the pages she had held flying into the air to join the chaos on the floor._

_"Laxus?" Hand on her chest, Lucy carefully looked at her guild master from under her lashes only to for her breath catch in her throat when she saw him looking straight at her._

_The muscles in his neck were tense, the veins visibly throbbing under his skin. Even his chest heaved and it was only when she blinked that she noticed that he was walking towards her, his steps measured, calculated and like a predator stalking its prey. His eyes were smouldering, staring straight through her and making her insides warm._

_"Lucy." He carefully stepped up to her, his knees on either side of her legs, effectively trapping her on the chair, "Don't look at me like that..."_

_She tried to rub her legs together as subtly as she could, biting into her lower lip in a bid to hold in her moan. His voice created havoc in her body and she could barely hold herself together with him so close to her. His hand cup her cheek, caressing the skin of her face before it slid around her neck. The heat from his palm caused her cheeks to flush even more than she thought possible and she had to look away, begging her mind to stop sending her images of him – Images of what she thought he could do to her._

_"Don't look away Lucy." She felt more than saw him bend down and a whimper fell from her lips when he nipped her ear, her face flaming with embarrassment, "Never look away from me Lucy."_

_He tightened his hold on her neck and she gasped, her body unable even react when he pressed his lips to hers. She froze, feeling the way his tongue danced with hers and the way his hand pulled at her hair. Everything in her screamed at her to move, to react, but nothing responded. She was a doll at his feet for him to do with as he wanted. He groaned into her mouth, his other arm wrapping around her waist before pulling her up from her seat. She moaned when she felt his muscles press into her, their definition rubbing her in all the right places. And it was all the encouragement he needed._

_He spun them around and slammed her against the table, pressing into her and showing her just how excited he was, and when they pulled apart, his smirk left her breathless…_

_xXx End Dream xXx_

 "Lucy... Lcy!" The voice jolted her awake and she yelped, eyes opening to a view of a wall of black, "Lucy?"

 She blinked, taking in the dark shirt in front of her slowly. Her dream faded from her mind, but her body refused to let go of the sensations that had assaulted her. She cleared her throat, avoiding all contact with the Lightning Slayer kneeling before her.

 "Lucy?" The concern in his voice pulled at her and she shook her head, eyes squeezed shut almost as tightly as she pressed her legs together, "Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare? You were really restless."

 "I'm fine!" Lucy paused for a moment before continuing, realising just how panicked she sounded by yelling at him, "I mean... I'm fine. Really. I just haven't been sleeping well."

 He stared at her, as though trying to read her thoughts and she coughed, "Are you sure? Your scents different. And your red in the face."

 She took her chance to push his face away from her, doing her best to act offended, " _You_ smell weird you creep! Don't go around sniffing people! You're as bad as Natsu." She stood and left the train cabin, ignoring his shouts for her.

 Lucy made her way to the bathroom as quickly as possible, the shaking of the train doing little to settle her nerves. Once inside the small cubicle, she pressed herself into it the door, shame making her cheeks flame, "Come on Lucy! What in Mavis' name was that? Having a dream about Laxus... what's wrong with me?"

 "There isn't anything wrong with dreaming about me." The familiar voice that rumbled through the door had her screaming, her heart going a mile a minute as she threw the door open, glaring at her partner and Guild Master.

 "There is everything wrong with it! And what the hell are you doing following me like some stalker!" She huffed, chest heaving. Her anger was lost on him however as he towered over her, one eyebrow raised at her outburst.

 "Ouch. Usually woman like dreaming about me." He shrugged, one large hand landing on her shoulder and shoving her back into the bathroom before following her and locking the door behind them, "And stop making a scene."

 Lucy let out an indignant shriek, her brain struggling to find the words she wanted to yell at him, the side that hated him and the side that craved him at war in her head, "Just... you... what do you think they'll think once we leave this room? Hm?"

 He rubbed his ear as though her voice was giving him a headache and he leant forward, forcing her to retreat until she was pressed against the sink, "And what do you think they think? A hot young woman and a guy run off to the the bathroom after a long ass train ride, most likely, people think we're already getting it on. I don't think that's so bad. You should take it as a compliment."

 She sputtered, her brain halting as he finished, his arms caging her to the counter.

 "Maybe we should give them a reason to talk? What do you say?" His voice was husky as he leant closer to her, his breath ghosting across her face.

 "What do you... I mean... we can't! You don't even like me!" Her words gave him pause and when he did process her words he laughed, the vibrations travelling from him and through her chest with how close they were standing. When he settled he leant down close to her face, his eyes dark and unreadable.

 "Don't always assume you know everything blondie." She froze and her dream flashed through her head seconds before his lips pressed against hers.

 It wasn't as rushed or heated as her dream had been, but the warmth still pooled in her belly, her earlier arousal flaring back to life. And as though she had pressed a trigger he pulled her close, pinching her side to make her gasp. He took the opportunity to deepened the kiss and she moaned, her eyes falling closed. Everything in her screamed that what they were doing was wrong, but something primal longed for his touch, had craved it for a long time and now that she had it she was addicted.

 He was a drug and she felt herself get weak, giving herself to him completely as everything she was focused on the way he kissed her.

 When he finally pulled away she groaned, her lips already swollen and eyes dark from desire, "Calm down blondie. I thought you didn't want them thinking the wrong thing?"

 She blinked at him, the haze disappearing from her head to process just how embarrassing the situation had become, "Laxus… you? How could you?!"

 She hit his chest, her emotions suddenly in turmoil. Tears welled in her eyes unbidden and she ducked her head, her hands quickly wiping away the saliva that had gather on her lips.

 "Hey. What's wrong? You enjoyed it, didn't you?" He tried to get her to lift her head, his hand gently pushing against her chin, but she refused to look at him.

 "You can't use people like that! You can't use me like that." She bit down on her sob and she tried to push him away, only to fail and curl into herself, "You can't toy with someone's emotions like that! I’m not some cheap lay!"

 She suddenly felt numb, realising exactly what she had just said. Horrified at her slip up, she felt him step away from her, leaving her cold and scared.

 "Lucy... I didn't..." She didn't give him a chance to finish as she bolted past him, head down as she ran from the room, "Lucy!"

 The door slowly closed, shutting him in the room and he swore, slamming his fist into his forehead, "Fucking damn it! Good going Laxus. Can't fuck this up any more."

 When he gathered himself he left the bathroom, ignoring the looks that other passengers sent him as he walked back down the carriage to their compartment. He took a deep breath before opening the door, his eyes going wide at the sight of the blonde. Her cheeks were damp but she wasn't crying, though the smell of salt clung heavily to her. She already had her bag over her shoulder and the folder of paperwork under her arm.

 "Lucy-"

  _"Attention passengers. We are now arriving at Clover Town. Please collect all belongings and make your way off the train. We wish you a pleasant stay in Clover Town."_

 The announcement stole his opportunity to speak with the blonde and he could only watch as she walked past him, her eyes down as she spoke, "Come on Laxus. If you don't hurry up the other Masters will be mad at you."

 She said no more as she walked off, quickly disappearing into the throng of people heading towards the doors as the train lurched to a halt.

 "Well shit." He huffed, quickly grabbing his coat and went to get off that train when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see a little girl staring up at him, something clutched in her hand.

 "Hey mister. Your pretty friend dropped this. You should give it back to her." He carefully took the item from the girl and stared at it in his palm while the mother of the child ushered the girl away.

 In his hand was a broken key. A broken Zodiac Key.


	6. A Letter of Truth

_Dear Mama,_

_It's me again. I wanted you to know that I'm okay... As okay as I can be. The past few weeks have been crazy. Never would I have thought I'd be helping Laxus with the guild. But things are weird between us._

_Right now he's in a meeting with the other Guild Masters... Which I'm glad for... I don't think I can stand to be around him very much. And I know... he's a big jerk but he's also very sweet to those around him._

_He even stopped Ever from going on a mission because he knows she's expecting! How exciting! She's over the moon. Ever and Elfman can't wait to be parents! Even if their urges have only gotten worse (I don't want to think about that, so no more on that thought...) But I can’t help but feel that despite it all, and how nice he can be… I can’t help but think he’s using me._

_He’s just so hot and cold with me… I don’t know what to do Mama. At first he looks like he’s as hot and bothered as he makes me feel. Then… He just. It’s like he flips a switch. And I won’t be a naïve fool and think that he hasn’t been with other women… I know he’s been with heaps of them. Because of that, I have this fear that he’s looking at me like one of them. Someone that he can just sleep with and discard. But I don’t want that._

_To be honest, I don’t really know what I want with anything anymore._

_With the war over, and everyone moving on, I don’t know where I fit. Juvia and Gray finally got together, and so did Mira and Freed. Even Natsu and Lisanna are together and I have no doubt in my mind that they’ll be married within the year. In other words, I’m alone again._

_I thought it wouldn’t happen. But everyone is so caught up. I shouldn’t be sad about it really. I’m happy for them all. I just wish I didn’t have to get left behind._

_And I wasn’t left behind for this meeting, I know I need to present to financial records to Gramps and Laxus together to work through some stuff for the guild, but I don’t even know how I’ll face him…_

Lucy sighed and sat back, the muffled grumblings from the room behind her creating a dull roar in her ears. She could barely even recall why she had been dragged along.

**xXx Flashback xXx**

She had been finishing off the office cleaning when Laxus barged in, the gale created from the force of the door opening sending sheets of paper flying all over the floor. She could only stare, dumbfounded, at the state of the room as Mira ran in, her heeled shoes punching holds through the pages, a comms lacrima in her hands.

“Laxus! You can’t run away from this. As Master of the Guild you need to attend the meeting!” Mira’s voice was soft and sweet, but the hard edge in her eyes had Lucy’s swallowing her words, beating down the urge to reprimand the pair that had destroyed all her hard work.  
“I don’t damn well want to go! I wouldn’t want to be in a room with that lot unless I was already insane or incredibly drunk.” Laxus paused long enough for him to pull his chair our and sit down, his fingers laced together so that he could rest his head on them, “On second thought, I’d need to be both!”

Mira slammed the communication lacrima on the table and Lucy winced, worried that their new lacrima would break under the pressure Mira applied to it, “Um… Mira. What’s going on?” Carefully, Lucy nudged the silver haired maid aside and took the lacrima from the desk, holding it delicately to her chest to make sure no harm could befall it.

“Laxus needs to go to an official Guild Master meeting! But as usual, he’s being stubborn about it!” Mira glared at the blonde slayer who took every opportunity to avoid her, “Laxus!”

The man groaned, slouching back against his chair, “Make Lucy go! She does better with that kind of stuff anyway!” His words shocked the woman and he rolled his eyes, “It makes the most sense. The meeting will be able financial shit and members and mission reports and issues etcetera etcetera. Lucy does all that stuff. I just sign off on them.”

Mira cast a quick glance the the Celestial mage before smile, the familiar glint in her eyes making the two blondes uncomfortable, “Well then! Why don’t you two go together then! If she’s needed, she’ll be there! If not, it would be good for her to get out of the guild anyway!”

“Oh no!” Lucy shook her head, clutching the lacrima like a life line, “I couldn’t! The paperwork would build up like crazy! And Natsu out on a mission. You know how much work that will be!”

“nonsense! I have two tickets for the train tomorrow. Which means you be just in time for the Masters meeting in Clover town! End of discussion!” Mira smiled at them and hurried away from the pair and out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her and sending the damaged papers back into the air.

“Why do I feel like she planned that?” Laxus sighed, a piece of paper landing on his head, “In any case, we can’t back out now or she’ll have our heads. Go home and rest Lucy. I’ll take care of the office and get Ever to cover the paperwork for us.”

“She still hasn’t told the others about that baby has she?” Lucy carefully gathered the scattered pages while she waited for an answer, ignoring the way Laxus watched her, his gaze burning.

“No. She doesn’t intend to tell them for a while yet. Freed and Bix would go crazy. And this way she can get out of a mission if they ask her to go with them. Exactly the same way I got her out of the mission she was meant to go on the day you started helping me out.” He nodded at the door, a smirk playing on his lips, “Now go home. I expect you at the station bright and early. Get the details from Mira.”

Lucy just nodded, placing the pages in a folder before placing it under her arm and walking out, “Bye Laxus. See you in the morning.”

“See ya.”

**xXx End Flashback xXx**

With another aggravated sigh, she stood up from the desk, ignoring the way the meeting room became louder and louder the longer the meeting went on for.

“How long to these meetings usually go for?” She huffed and crossed her arms, glancing around the dull room. What made it worse was the lack of windows so she couldn’t even tell the time of day. And while she could call out Horologium, she felt that was unfair on the Spirit.

“Lucy my dear. What are you doing here?” The voice startled her and she spun around, noticing a familiar man behind her.

“Master Makarov! I should be asking you what you’re doing here?” She tilted her head, running through all the reasons as to why he would be around.

“Just Gramps from you dear. And I thought I’d see how my Grandson and his assistant were doing.” Before Lucy could answer, he laughed, moving to the bench outside the meeting room, “Mira called me and let me in on the situation. Come sit with me Lucy.”

Lucy hesitated for only a moment, trusting the man that had taken the place of her parents. She carefully sat next to him, unsure what to do with herself as she waited for him to speak. The silence continued to stretch, making her play with the fraying hole in her pants leg.

“Lucy,” She jumped, turning to face the little man beside her, “Calm down my dear. I know something is wrong. I can see it written all over your face.”

She numbly placed a hand to her face, confusion making her eyes dull, “Nothing is wrong Master. Uh, gramps.”

“Come now Lucy. There is no need to lie to me. We’ve been through too much for you to get away with it.” His gentle voice made her smile and she looked away, her mind going to a far off place as she spoke.

“Well. I guess there is something wrong. But I can’t be too sure whether it’s my fault or not.” Lucy sighed, lowering her hands to her lap, “I mean, I feel like I should be happy. But then I get so confused, and that makes me angry… but then I see how we act and I just… What should I do Gramps?”

The questions startled Makarov and he hummed, tapping his pipe against the bench before taking a puff. He ignored the quizzical look that Lucy shot him and pondered on her words, “Well to tell you what to do, you need to tell me what has you so upset.” He waited patiently for her to answer, taking the silence as a positive sign.

“Well, you see gramps… I think I like Laxus. I mean… I really just think I do. And then he kissed me on the train here. But he was playing around. And I don’t want that. But as far as I know he hasn’t had an actual relationship. And I don’t want to be like those other-“

A large hand covered her mouth and she huffed, waiting for Makarov to remove his hand, “You must calm down Lucy. While I’m glad it is you that has shown an interest in him, I can’t help but worry. As you said, Laxus hasn’t been in a long relationship. I think he could rival Loke’s count of hook ups with how he’s been. And for that, I too, worry for you and your emotions in this situation. Where as a kiss is nothing for him, it must mean a lot to you. Especially if you have an interest in him.” He moved his hand away from her and took another puff from his pipe, “It’s a tough situation. And with Mira spreading rumours around the guild, it wouldn’t make it any easier for you.”

“Of course Mira is trying to get involved…” Lucy groaned, dropping her head into her hands, “Things couldn’t get any worse.”

“Now Lucy… Everyone knows you are a very attractive woman. And a strong mage at that. With Laxus also being quite the catch, I’m not surprised word is spreading, especially with how much time you two are spending together. The only thing I can think of that would cause him to never settle would be his dragon side.” The words caused Lucy’s eyes to go wide and she choked on her breath.

“That’s right. He’s a dragon slayer, so he’s going to have those instincts…” She hummed, carefully thinking over what Laxus’ dragon could mean.

“Being a dragon slayer, his instincts would most likely draw him to his mate. What that entails exactly Lucy, I don’t know. But perhaps you could ask one of the others. Natsu or Gajeel would be ideal. Especially since Gajeel has already found his mate in Levy.” Makarov looked at her seriously, making sure he had her full attention before he continued, “Because of that Lucy, and because you are both my children, I want you to be careful. Guard your emotions. Because if you are not his mate, he will not stay with you. Even if you two got together, without being mates, if he ever ran into her, he wouldn’t be able to stay with you.”

His words were like a weight in her stomach as she folded in on herself, the familiar burn of tears stinging the back of her eyes. She wiped her eyes roughly, standing suddenly from her seat, “Damn it. I will not cry.”

It was only Makarov’s gentle hand on her back that helped her calm down, “Relax dear. Don’t get so worked up until you can talk with the others. Until then, stay on guard. Being a dragon slayer on boosts his normal desires. Don’t let him use you till you’re sure with what you want to do.”

The moment was broken when the meeting door blew open, stray sparks of lightning flying through the opening.

“Screw you guys! This was pointless!” Laxus stormed through the doorway, his jacket billowing out behind him with the force of his magic.

“Oh my!” Master Bob called out after him, “Come back Laxus. The others were just joking around.”

Laxus refused to turn around, about to storm out of the building when a hand landed on his arm. He turned with sneer, his magic sparking out and shocking the person holding him. It was only when he heard the feminine yelp that he pulled his magic back, but the damage was done. Lucy nursed her hand against his chest, her shoulders hunched so she could further protect herself.  
“Lucy… I-“ He tried to speak, only to be shoved out of the way by Master Bob.

“Oh my. That looks like a bad burn Lucy. We should get that looked at.” But the blonde woman just shook her head.

“It isn’t that bad. Really. No need to worry.” She tried to smile, but only a fool would have missed the pain that made her face pinch.

“Come now Lucy. Let’s take a look. I should have a perfum for the pain.” Ichiya stumbled from the room, his cheeks rosy and his breath smelling of alcohol. Before she could even protest, she was pulled into the meeting room with the other masters, leaving Laxus and his grandfather alone in the entrance room.

“Looks like you’ve screwed up big time today my boy.” Makarov tusked before taking a puff from his pipe and only continued when he saw the irritation on his grandson’s face, “Lucy told me about what happened today. The only word of advice I can say is tread carefully. If you screw up, there may be no way to fix it.”

The only response he got was Laxus turning and walking out of the building.


End file.
